<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La Fiesta by AlexandraMacLoughlin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373318">La Fiesta</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandraMacLoughlin/pseuds/AlexandraMacLoughlin'>AlexandraMacLoughlin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne Needs Love, Damian Wayne es travieso, Damian Wayne inseguro, Damian Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Etiquetas en ingles no sé por qué, Fiesta alocada, Gen, Jason Todd is going to kill his little brother, Jason Todd va a matar a su hermanito, Kissing, Los chicos son adolescentes, Maya Ducard Need a Hug, Maya Ducard es una diosa, Suren Darga Need a Hug, Suren Darga dominante, Suren Darga es dominante</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:40:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandraMacLoughlin/pseuds/AlexandraMacLoughlin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Suren lo llamó y le exigió asistir a una fiesta que se hacía a unos pocos kilómetros de Maya, se encogió de hombros y dijo “Manda a Goliat por mí”. Total, ¿qué importaba?</p>
<p>o<br/>Estaba en su límite, sólo quería hundirse en un pozo profundo y no salir jamás.<br/>Así que decidió hundirse en una fiesta llena de adolescentes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason Todd &amp; Damian Wayne, Maya Ducard &amp; Damian Wayne, Suren Darga &amp; Damian Wayne, Suren Darga &amp; Maya Ducard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Festejar es divertido hasta que llega tu hermano</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cuando Suren lo llamó y le exigió asistir a una fiesta que se hacía a unos pocos kilómetros de Maya, se encogió de hombros y dijo “Manda a Goliat por mí”. Total, ¿qué importaba?<br/>o<br/>Estaba en su límite, sólo quería hundirse en un pozo profundo y no salir jamás.<br/>Así que decidió hundirse en una fiesta llena de adolescentes.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia que originalmente se publico como OneShot, ahora es fanfic a pedido de las personas. Lo corregí todo para redirigir la historia sin perder el sentido de cada uno de sus párrafos. Espero no perder los kudos o los comentarios por editar :( </p><p>Fecha de edición (1era parte): 13/11/2020</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Una fiesta es un ambiente estresante para una persona como Damian. Mucha información, se tensa a cada roce e imagina lo peor. Tiene que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no responder en “defensa”; en mejores palabras, ataque. Las fiestas de su padre son más llevaderas y amenas, ya que son un montón de hombrecitos con traje y mujeres de vestido y tacones que caminan lentamente. La brutalidad no es bien recibida. Sin embargo eso lo estresa más. Su madre al atacar de improvisto pasaba delicadamente caminando y en una fracción de segundo ya había enterrado su daga en la garganta de su objetivo.  Por eso este tipo de fiestas de jóvenes llenos de alcohol y drogas lo mantienen tan alerta que sus músculos duelen al caer la noche, o la mañana mejor dicho.</p><p>Hoy no.</p><p>Hoy acepto esta parte. Su vida es un pozo profundo sin sentido ni razón de existir. Tiene dieciséis años y ya no sabe encontrar una mísera luz que le de vida. Tal vez cuando murió debió quedarse muerto, entendía perfectamente a Todd;  “<em>Los muertos deben permanecer muertos</em>”.Desde que nació ningún muerto permaneció muerto, demasiado tercos y condenados a vivir. Sus supuestos hermanos no lo quieren ni ver, su equipo está dividido, su amistad con Jon rota por la lejanía y Batman está molesto con su hijo.</p><p>Cuando Suren lo llamó y le exigió asistir a una fiesta que se hacía a unos pocos kilómetros de Maya, se encogió de hombros y dijo “Manda a Goliat por mí”. Total, ¿qué importaba? Los tres eran cadáveres con energía, cuerpos inertes con la inercia de fingir estar vivos.</p><p>Fue divertido, era divertido. Nunca pensó que ser tan <em>indigno</em> sin preocupación provocaría que la pase <em>tan bien.</em> No le importaba cómo se veía o lo que digan los demás. Siempre buscando aprobación, siempre sufriendo por no tenerla, en el medio de sus deseos y lo que suponía que el otro esperaba de él. Ya no.</p><p>No pensaba en nada cuando dejo que le metan un tubo por la boca y permitió que un montón de borrachos estúpidos lo llenen con vodka. No sintió asco cuando las manos de quien sabe cuántas personas, hombres y mujeres jóvenes, lo toquetearon todo el tiempo; como si su cuerpo les perteneciera o dé luz verde para cualquier acto sin consultar. No se detuvo cuando carcajeo tontamente al pensarlo. Maya y Suren estaban perdidos hace tiempo, los veía a veces cuando repentinamente se acordaban del otro y se buscaban. Todos volvían a estar tranquilos una vez que reconocían el par de cabezas azabaches que tenían por amigos. Entonces volvían a la locura: las luces de colores, el humo en el aire, la sensación mareada y la mezcla de olores género en Damian un sentimiento de <em>limbo</em> bastante particular y hermoso. Adictivo. ¿Qué demonios le importa si alguien lo ataca en ese estado? Ahora parecía tan insignificante.</p><p>Rechazo por reflejo un par de pastillas que trataron de poner en su boca y en la siguiente secuencia fue tomado por unas grandes manos y alzado hasta una tarima sin saber el motivo. Él no cuestiono y miro el caño plateado que sirvió como espejo para presenciarse. Se vio desordenado, con sus rasgos desprolijos, los labios hinchados y los ojos desorbitados. No supo en qué momento paso de estar quieto a balanceándose por el caño, los sonidos agudos de los silbidos y las ovaciones se alzaron cuando hizo la primer acrobacia.</p><p>Él ya no pensaba en nada.</p><p>Elevo el riesgo de sus movimientos, torciéndose, subiendo y dejándose caer, girando…se divirtió, se dejó ser.</p><p>Maya le chillo levantada sobre los hombros de un chico, elevando su copa y mojando el suelo descuidadamente. Ambos amigos se miraron sin entenderse, tan borrachos como el DJ que no lograba notar que las explosiones en el cielo no eran naturales ni a causa de su compañero, sino producto de cierto Darga borracho.</p><p>Un pequeño grupo aleatorio ataco a Damian en las tarimas, generando una secuencia domino que tardaría en detenerse. Comenzó con un chico que subió y descaradamente atrapo sus labios; continuo con una rubia que al parecer era una amiga y quiso competir empujando el cuerpo y reclamando su lugar. Damian apretó la cintura bronceada de su pareja y se entregó a la sensación, devorando a la joven y sintiendo con gusto el sabor a alcohol impregnado en la lengua irreverente de su acompañante.</p><p>Él era como sus padres, seductor, coqueto, más hermoso que su padre, exótico como su madre y mientras más odiaba esa comparación más personas llegaban hacia él, turnándose y empujando por su atención por el resto de la noche.</p><p>Nunca se había sentido mejor. Esas personas rogaban su atención, las amigas de la afortunada chillaban cuando una volvía con un premio esperando para subir a Instagram. No todos los días se besa a un apuesto joven de piel morena y tersa, cabello sedoso color azabache, rasgos simétricos y unos profundos ojos verdes que resplandecen de forma etérea sobre su figura. Por supuesto, sumando el cuerpo flexible y musculoso. El trió de héroes no tan héroes, ex villanos o ex asesinos llamaba la atención del público. Los tres llegaron juntos con un aura peligrosa y llamativa. Suren era salvaje con sus cabellos largos y desordenados, como si fuese un lobo preparado para un ataque. Maya era más grande ahora, con diecisiete años había alcanzado un cuerpo curvilíneo y estirado. Su cabello había crecido y era suave, cayendo en ondas rebeldes. Tenía un aire felino, no semejante a un gato, pero si a una leona. Damian, por su parte, era enigmático. Su mirada rezaba peligro y seducción; te hipnotizaba del mismo modo en que admirarías a una pantera sin recordar que esta puede destruirte en cualquier momento, dejandote <em>quieto </em>y expectante en la espera de que algo suceda.</p><p>Ya no estaban de moda los clásicos rubios de ojos azules, al menos en este lugar quieren probar el peligro, saborear lo prohibido y coquetear con el diablo.</p><p>Suren era del tipo que no se dejaba toquetear, <em>él</em> tocaba. Era él quien empujaba a sus víctimas contra la pared y las dominaba. Pero no le interesaba ninguna. Amaba a quien peleaba por el control porque entonces podría pelear por obtenerlo, doblegando voluntades con gusto y dedicación. Maya era distinta, más amable. Llamaba con su encanto y ellos venían. Iban a su ritmo y no le importaba fingir que el otro llevaba el control, pero cuando decidiese modificar la jugada su amante accedería sin pensarlo.</p><p>¿Por qué estaban aquí, sin embargo? Chicos soldados, guerreros formidables y héroes de la noche que custodian a los olvidados. ¿Qué hacían perdiéndose entre las copas, los cuerpos, la música?</p><p>No les quedaba nada para sostenerse. Buscaron múltiples formas de enfrentar el dolor y sobrellevarlo, pero <em>maldición</em>, este mundo es una perra. Cada vez que creyeron rozar la felicidad le realidad desintegro el sueño entre sus dedos. Entonces se encontraron atrapados entre los cuerpos, sin dignidad o nombre. Eran un rostro y un cuerpo bonito que codiciaban las bestias inmundas, carentes de consciencia o análisis, totalmente entregados al instinto salvaje de los inicios. No había respeto ni trayectoria, sólo animales sedientos de placer.</p><p>Algo que les fue negado a los tres.</p><p>Querían ese placer que nunca tuvieron, <em>quieren</em> sentir la adrenalina correr por sus venas por algo más que supervivencia. Necesitan más de esas manos apretando cada parte de su ser, sosteniendo las piezas, reviviendo una llama apagada. Ni siquiera los inexpertos serán rechazados por estos tres cuerpos fríos; aquellos ignorantes y torpes, inseguros y cautos, les guiaran sus manos por sus puntos erógenos y los incitarían a apretar. Las presas saben entender cuando los dioses se retuercen de placer y empujan. Las bestias muerden y chupan, necesitan el néctar.</p><p>El lobo es el único que no se deja venerar, no obsequia su sangre a los mortales. Él la chupa.</p><p>Las cosas van lejos cuando en la fiesta las prendas comienzan a volar y rasgarse. Los chicos no se marchan a pesar de eso.</p><p>Pero lo intentan con Maya.</p><p>Todo queda en silencio, la música se apaga y los ojos ensombrecidos miran con asombro como ella se para sobre el sujeto aplastándolo contra el suelo. Les da miedo, los aterro la velocidad con la que un idiota soberbio fue sometido en silencio. Ella los observa, sus ojos desquiciados se encuentran con los de Damian, quien la observa con complicidad. <em>Ella ataca</em>. El pobre joven espectador de rubios cabellos se asusta y es atrapado, la chica lo guía besándolo con tanta pasión y experiencia que lo deja sin aliento y derretido entre sus brazos. Los gritos se alzan, el miedo se esfuma y la lección prevalece.</p><p>
  <em>No tomaras más de lo que un Dios este dispuesto a dar. </em>
</p><p>Sus límites difusos e incoherentes confundieron a todos durante toda la noche.</p><p>El primero en desaparecer fue Suren, regresó con su cabello desordenado y sus ojos brillosos reflejaban el orgullo de un cazador satisfecho.</p><p>La siguiente fue Maya, apareciendo con su sonrisa más efusiva y la confianza indomable, haciéndola ver más sensual de lo que ya era.</p><p>Damian fue el último en no verse por un tiempo, regresando con unos ojos definitivamente felinos y desinteresado de que todos vean las marcas por cada pedazo de piel expuesto.</p><p>No hubo entre el público (porque sí, ahora la fiesta les pertenecía) quien no añorase su turno, ansiando utópicamente tenerlos de amantes al menos una noche.</p><p>Pero al menos unos cuantos cumplieron ese sueño bajo esa misma luna.</p><p>A cada uno, como un ritual, le fue susurrado el nombre que debían gritar. Y cada uno los ignoro, eligiendo decir:</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, dios”.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>-<em>¡Martín se fue a la guerra!-</em>Grito. ¿Cómo diablos termino con un micrófono y cantando una canción que no conocía?</p><p>Damian no sabía qué parte lo impresionaba más, si estar cantando en público, lo que habrá hecho para arrancar el micrófono de las manos del DJ o la canción de dudosa procedencia.</p><p>El público respondió a su voz: “<em>Que dolor, que dolor, que penaaa</em>”, arrastrando las letras y las vocales como tartamudos o balbuceos inentendibles. Damian se sintió jubiloso y jugo con el poder dado, pidiendo un minuto de silencio por Martín como si fuese el presentador o anfitrión principal. Debía serlo en cierto punto, ya que todos obedecieron.</p><p>-Martín querría algo.-Dijo con falsa tristeza <em>(¿O no era falsa?). </em>Todos estaban falsamente tristes <em>(¿O estaban igual de perdidos?).  </em>Pero de todos modos, estaban tan borrachos que creían que de verdad lo estaban. <em>(Porque lo estaban, muy en el fondo).</em>- ¡Querría que vayamos al agua!-Exclamo concluyendo a través de la lógica inconexa de un borracho y señalo la piscina. La masa ovaciono de locura, gritando y chillando en aceptación mientras un grupo de cretinos se lanzaban vestidos al agua. Entre ese grupo estaba Damian Wayne.</p><p>En retrospectiva, borracho o no, debería haber visto  la clara consecuencia.</p><p>Su cuerpo penetro el agua como una bala, hundiéndose cada vez más lento y quedando en vilo por unos segundos en el fondo de la pileta. Se tomó un segundo para mirar sus manos, limpias y cuidadas, sin cicatrices o callos. <em>Un vil engaño</em>. Un engaño que disfrutaba de apreciar por el momento. Por un segundo los recuerdos de una vida anterior y sus fantasmas se presentaron de improviso en su mente, instándolo a desesperarse y desear huir. Nado hacía arriba por instinto de supervivencia, tratando de impulsarse lo suficiente para sobresalir. Nadie había calculado la gran masa de personas que formarían ni lo que la escasa profundidad de la estructura podría hacer. Se desesperó más en su aparente calma; trato de forzar su cuerpo entre los huecos y fue pateado hacía abajo por el vaivén de las piernas flotando. Una torpe y descuidada mano se posó en su cabeza y empujo en la búsqueda de apoyo, demasiado ebrio para procesar que ahogaba una persona. Damian cometió el error de sorprenderse y soltar aire por el gesto brusco pero se dejó caer más profundo en el agua para moverse y buscar otra salida. La encontró a lo lejos, seis metros de distancia en el rincón abandonado de la fiesta. Se precipito a ella como si fuese la luz, nadando con cada vez menos fuerzas. Su cuerpo no reaccionaba como siempre, estaba tieso y entumecido, su cabeza daba vueltas y a pesar del fresco del agua sentía un calor insoportable por todo su cuerpo. Pero él podía, realmente podría. Era un soldado.</p><p>Llegó, fatigosamente, algo atontado, ansiando respirar. Se comenzó a elevar dejándose llevar por la corriente y mirando hacia arriba. Apenas sus cabellos rozaron la superficie un gran objeto plano fue lanzado, golpeándolo en seco con fuerza. Damian se mareo más, demasiado desorbitado para comprender que sucedía, muy concentrado en como su pecho se contrajo de dolor y su visión se cerró tan rápido que no pudo ser avisado.</p><p> </p><p>Cuando despertó no fue bonito. Él, que estaba acostumbrando al pesado silencio de sus hogares o la serenidad del bosque, se encontró con las insoportables sensaciones de regresar a la consciencia en medio de voces y ruidos molestos. A duras penas pudo entender que alguien lo estaba sentando cuando parpadeo pesadamente, vislumbrando a su vez un vaso de agua cerca de su rostro que no pudo rechazar cuando le jalaron el cabello para obligarlo a beber. Frunció el ceño ante el sabor, demasiado dulce y empalagoso para su gusto, sin embargo se desvaneció tan rápido como los gritos de alegría llegaron aturdiéndolo. Pudo entender vagamente un par de palabras al azar, algo como “el rey cayó,  alguien rescato al rey”. Tampoco pudo entenderlo mucho. Su cabeza se tambaleo, girando hacia un lado débilmente. Maya y Suren  entraron en su rango de visión, riendo como un par de dementes, muy divertidos por su desgracia. Algo amaneció dentro de él, sino eran sus amigos, ¿Quién lo sostenía?</p><p>Giro, deteniéndose ante las nauseas y tratando de enfocar al hombre frente a él. Era un joven musculoso y francamente enorme que no parecía pertenecer a la fiesta; sus hombros eran rectos y su cabello naranja. Damian se encontró lamiendo sus labios, tratando de rehuir de la sensación reseca o viendo como otra presa al sujeto, no lo sabía. Ese color particular…le generaba nostalgia. No le gustaba la nostalgia. Ignorando la expresión dura del desconocido se lanzó bruscamente a sus brazos, rodeando su cuello y besándolo con fervor. El extraño se negó al instante, así que presiono un punto exacto entre su hombro y la clavícula para forzar a que abra los labios ya sea por dolor o para quejarse. No le interesaba.</p><p>Algo lo atrapo por la cintura y lo jaló, se volvió listo para atacar y devolver la gracia, pero debía estar muy ineficiente ya que sus intenciones fueron previstas. Quedo inmovilizado en el suelo, el silencio domino el ambiente por tercera vez en la noche.</p><p>Entre la bruma que era su cabeza logro juntar la voluntad necesaria para observar con atención su alrededor. Sus amigos que estaban más serios y rígidos eran sostenidos por el pelirrojo de mueca enfadada, claramente tratando de llegar hasta él para liberarlo.</p><p>Una chica de cabellos negros y piel pálida que había sido victima del encanto de Damian, se coloco al frente de la multitud y lo señalo mientras gritaba: <em>“¡Liberen a los sexys!”</em></p><p>Las personas se amontonaron torpemente en el afán de llegar en defensa de sus dioses, sus queridas drogas personificadas. No habían avanzado más de un metro cuando el sonido furioso de unos disparos al cielo disperso a los borrachos sin discusión, precipitados a alejarse por sus vidas. Sólo quedaron cinco personas.</p><p>Damian resistió contra el imbécil que lo sostenía y fue dado vuelta bruscamente contra el suelo. Más que dios, se sintió un crío.</p><p>Sus ojos velados se agrandaron de impresión.</p><p>-¿Todd?</p><p>-Estas en la mierda chico.</p><p>Cuando el dios es golpeado, se vuelve mortal.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>He leído fanfics donde Damian cuando es adolescente, explota y le importa mucho menos la opinión de otros respecto a qué es digno. Así que no le molesta jugar de forma estúpida y arriesgada.<br/>Me gusto tanto que quise probar mi propia cucharada del asunto y ME ENCANTO.<br/>Un Damian adolescente sin ser supervisado es muy interesante, por todo lo que puede hacer.</p><p>Lo que empujo de nuevo a Damian fue una colchoneta grande para piletas. A mi me paso en natación, éramos muchos en el recreo y un profesor lanzó una y quede abajo. Son pesadas y duras, de modo que solo te queda rodearlas. La mierda fue que eran pocas y codiciadas así que un montón de piernas rodeando su perímetro me patearon al centro. Realmente es horrible intentar salir cuando un montón de cuerpo te empujan.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Capitulo 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Los chicos se despiertan en la casa de seguridad de Jason.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-La resaca es una mierda.-Lloriqueo Suren tomando un largo sorbo de agua. Uno diría que no es común ver a un formidable guerrero actuando como un niño, pero era una imagen demasiado cotidiana para sus compañeros.</p><p>Damian negó con la cabeza, sosteniéndola entre sus manos y negándose a tomar el café que le dieron; no tenía conocimiento de si esa bebida lo empeoraba o mejoraba. Conociendo a Todd era preferente temer lo peor.</p><p>-No tengo idea cuantas marcas y chupones tengo en el cuerpo.-Se quejó Maya acomodando y estirando su blusa para taparlas. Si bien le gustaba el acto en sí mismo, no le agradaban las marcas deformes y sugerentes que quedaban.</p><p>En cambio su hermano, quien estaba acostumbrado a otro tipo de marcas menos memorables, se alegraba de mostrar las pruebas de la pasión desmedida.-Compitamos por quien tiene más.-Propuso amenamente, más dirigido a la distracción. Maya blanqueo los ojos.</p><p>-Claro, porque es tan difícil de adivinar. Digo.-Lo señalo divertida.-Creo que puedo ver tres chupones en tu cuello, seguramente tienes cinco en los hombros si la memoria no me falla y quien sabe cuántos más escondidos de cuando desapareciste.</p><p>El chico más joven copio el gesto de rodar los ojos, inmediatamente arrepentido cuando el mareo nauseabundo lo golpeo, ganando una extraña gravedad que lo hizo tambalearse. Realmente envidiaba a las mujeres y su doble resistencia.</p><p>-Chicos…-Llamo con seriedad Suren para cortar la conversación. Los aludidos lo miraron, pero él se fijaba en su vaso transparente de forma pensante.- ¿Dónde est…?</p><p>Fue interrumpido por un portazo.</p><p>-Arruinaste mi caso.-Acuso una persona entrando a la cocina en la que estaban encerrados. Sí, encerrados.</p><p>Según recordaban en conjunto, hilando los huecos con las perspectivas ajenas, durante la noche el trío fue arrastrado a la fuerza a un vehículo; Suren estaba demasiado borracho para prenderlos fuego y lo suficientemente consciente para saber que no podía arriesgarse a matar a sus secuestradores; Maya había sido la más dócil, cayendo mansamente sobre el hombro del pelirrojo; Damian pataleo inútilmente contra su “hermano” sin lograr controlar del todo su cuerpo por la borrachera. Recordaban ser lanzados dentro del auto y en algún momento entre las luces brillantes y los ruidos de candados terminaron en el suelo de la sala que estaba conectada con la cocina.</p><p>Despertaron hace un par de horas con dolor de espalda y la insoportable resaca del día siguiente, ni siquiera trataron de quemar las ventanas tapeadas o burlar la puerta cuando Jason regreso y les preparo el desayuno mientras parpadeaban como si fuesen tontos. (Damian no sabe si afirmar o no que haya sido levantado y sentado en la silla por el mayor, confusiones de la vida).</p><p>No estuvieron solos mucho tiempo luego de eso, habrán sido unos quince minutos. De hecho, Maya y Damian estaban seguros que Suren iba a abrir el tema del escape cuando entraron. Lo único que los tranquilizaba era la certeza de que no se hallaban en territorio enemigo y la clara ventaja que tenían sobre la situación. Suren era un hechicero con la capacidad de invocar fuego donde quisiera y cuando desease, con un repertorio prohibido y perdido para los demás magos actuales; Maya siempre llevaba parte de sus artefactos de alta tecnología que combinaba con su traje, habilidades como descargas eléctricas, escáneres en sus pulseras y el infame gas venenoso en su dije colgante; y Damian tan paranoico como era había llenado su cabello de clips invisibles y fabricado su propio reloj computarizado, de naturaleza holográfica obviamente que tenía un compartimento en la pulsera con agujas bañadas en la cura del veneno de su hermana. Sumado a eso, los tres eran excelentes luchadores gracias al duro entrenamiento de la casa Darga que los hizo avanzar a un ritmo acelerado que podría parecer irrealizable. (Debía admitir a pesar de su orgullo Al Ghul que los Darga eran ciertamente más letales y fieros como también metódicos e impredecibles, no por nada Ra’s les temía.)</p><p>Ellos conocían los movimientos de Red Hood y Arsenal.</p><p>Pero los mayores no los conocían a ellos.</p><p>El arquero, Roy, se posiciono detrás de Jason, a unos centímetros al costado con la boca apretada de disgusto. Damian tuvo el impulso de sonreír traviesamente y enviarle una provocación, pero se contuvo.</p><p>-¿De qué estás hablando Todd?-Pregunto arqueando una ceja soberbiamente.-Que yo sepa arruinaste mi noche.-Se cruzó de brazos y se dejó caer contra el respaldo.</p><p>-En realidad arruino <em>la noche</em>.-Susurro Maya, pero fue ignorada aparentemente.</p><p>-¿Arruinar tu noche?-Pregunto sin creerlo. Golpeo la mesa.- ¡Salvamos tu trasero principito!</p><p>-No te lo pedí.</p><p>La niña sonrió complacida mientras Suren se mantenía alejado de la interacción, más atento a cualquier señal que transforme la discusión en pelea.</p><p>La cara de Jason se deformo de incredulidad, para luego dar paso a la rabia. Él conocía de antemano la actitud de mierda de su hermano adoptivo, pequeño manipulador del puto mundo a través de su pedante actitud despectiva y sin embargo no pudo evitar caer en la trampa e irritarse.</p><p>El mocoso iba a morir.</p><p>Maya observo la situación, cohibida ante la energía de odio no correspondida que emanaba su amigo. Era una mirada que ya había visto antes, no hace mucho, un odio profundo que oscurecía la sala con su energía, tan enfermo que los ojos jade oscilaban entre su verdadera naturaleza y el extraño efecto fulgurante que evocaba al pozo de Lázaro.</p><p>De repente sentía la garganta seca, sus manos sudaban y las tuvo que frotar contra sus muslos.</p><p>Estaba rota.</p><p>No quería recordar.</p><p>No quería comparar.</p><p>-¿Qué caso arruinamos?-Intervino con la esperanza de apaciguar la situación antes de terminar de hundirse.</p><p>Jason agradeció internamente y desconecto la guerra de miradas para deslizarla por los tres.-Hay una nueva droga que se está moviendo únicamente por islas o penínsulas. Según nuestros cálculos la siguiente era el lugar donde estuvieron ustedes y el patrón apunta a Gotham.</p><p>-Ya estuvo en Gotham hace unos meses.-Agrego Roy cruzando los brazos, su mirada no se detuvo en Damian.-, pero creemos que volverán.</p><p>-Marcaron territorio, tantearon las problemáticas.-Maya opino, asintiendo como si estuviese realmente interesada. Damian la miro con atención, incomodándola.-Me ofrecieron una pastilla pero la pase, ¿saben qué hace la droga?</p><p>El chico menor pareció quitar una defensa y miro a Jason sutilmente más abierto y dispuesto.-Fue el mismo caso, las rechace por reflejo afortunadamente. No creo tener la capacidad de describir al proveedor en este momento pero tal vez en unas horas pueda hacerlo.-Su cabeza funcionaba lo quiera o no, así que se recuperaría dolorosamente y todo lo que no fue visto se presentaría de todos modos.</p><p>Los mayores se miraron fugazmente, tal vez los mocosos sirvan de algo, tal vez encontrarlos en la fiesta fue un buen modo de ganar declaraciones detalladas sin amenazas de padres al teléfono o juegos mentales de por medio.</p><p>Jason en principio no había estado muy feliz con encontrar a Robin en ese estado, como una perra de pueblo y besando a cualquiera sin cuestionarse, darse cuenta que el chico bailarín exótico de la tarima era Damian fue una pesadez en su espalda que contuvo toda la noche para permanecer en las sombras. Fue chocante verlo moverse entre la masa como si…<em>de esa forma. </em>El niñito digno e intocable de la familia yendo y viniendo entre los brazos de quien sabe cuántos desconocidos sudorosos o bañados en perfume barato; aquel que siempre quería demostrar cuan maduro era para no ser tratado como menos lanzándose irresponsablemente a una piscina como un suicida idiota. Fue un alivio para Red Hood eso de todos modos, ya que justificaba su intervención. No lo dejaría morir de nuevo. </p><p>Y verlo besar a Roy fue una experiencia asquerosa, sinceramente. Jamás pensó que lo vería con una actitud tan estúpida y sin fines, pero todo es posible cuando tu vida es una mierda.</p><p>-Unos cuantos rechazaron la invitación por atenderme.-Medito en voz alta sin considerar lo soberbio que sonaría.</p><p>-La diosa.-Burlo el árabe con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios y una mirada suave en sus ojos, como si la joven fuese a quebrarse si era muy duro.</p><p>Maya bufo.-A lo que voy, es que realmente nos robamos la atención. Tal vez bastantes lograron ignorar la droga en favor de seguir los juegos que proponíamos.</p><p>-O puede ser que los imbéciles detrás de esto aprovecharon nuestros actos como distracciones.-Discutió suspirando.-De todos modos no es nuestro caso, y ya deberíamos ir a casa y ducharnos.</p><p>-Estoy de acuerdo con la blackpanther.-Intervino amargamente Suren por primera vez desde que entraron los adultos.-Quiero quitarme el labial de lugares que no deben tener labial.-Refunfuño por lo bajo, causando que sus amigos se regodeen.</p><p>-Ustedes dos pueden irse.-Intervino Jason motivado por la sensación instintiva de preservar a Damian cerca. No sabía por qué, sólo sentía que no debía irse aun. Apoyo una de sus fuertes manos en el hombro de menor, temiendo que desaparezca.- Pero tú te quedas.</p><p>Damian, por supuesto, no se lo tomo bien.- ¿Qué mierda te pasa?-En ningún momento la existencia de Jason se atrevió a ordenarle nada, simplemente no eran tan cercanos. Si alguna vez le dijo algo parecido a una orden, fueron insultos y burlas de patrulla.</p><p>-Los quieras o no estas bajo mi autoridad desde el momento en que te encontré actuando como un imbécil, pequeña mierda.-Gruño sin saber a qué recurrir para detenerlo. Se dijo que todo esto tenía una lógica, que no podía ver a jóvenes caer tan bajo, emborracharse (que no es muy distinto a drogarse), esas cosas que no podía soportar presenciar. Pero Damian no era ningún niño, era un mocoso del demonio. Un mocoso del demonio con un metro sesenta y siete de estatura, dieciséis cortos años de vida, un corazón demasiado vapuleado y una mente frágil. Ni siquiera era un niño, apenas entraría en la categoría de persona. Todo lo que Jason vio durante la noche fue un muñeco resignado, fue un niño perdido de padres ausentes a los que no les importaba averiguar dónde estaba, con quien o cómo se sentía. Bruce no era exactamente una mala persona pero estaba muy ocupado en su propia mierda, demasiado torpe en las relaciones familiares para plantarse ante la independencia prematura de Damian. Y Talia…era, bueno, Talia.</p><p>Damian hizo un movimiento para zafarse, así que por reflejo Jason atrapo la muñeca del chico con su otra mano. La realización golpeo al mayor tan fuerte que casi le tiemblan las rodillas. Sus dedos rodeaban toda la muñeca. <em>Toda</em>. Lo miro fijamente, tratando de hilar a este chico de presencia prominente con el joven de anoche que aceptaba cualquier copa al azar, bebiendo con precisión las bebidas más fuertes. También lo recordó inseguro, metido en el techo de su casa y dispuesto a robarle algo peleando contra él. Recordó el gesto humillado cuando le dijo que no peleaba con niños; a Damian siempre le intereso ser bien visto en los ojos ajenos. Si bien Jason podía contentarse de que ahora le importe una mierda y que no se avergüence de sus acciones, este desacuerdo con la manera o no, le dio vértigo el entendimiento de una cosa: no lo conocía, no sabía nada del chico. No era capaz de comprenderlo y tampoco de predecirlo. Se quedó con un Damian viejo, una versión barata del que parecía ahora, mucho menos complejo, mucho más necesitado y mocoso. Sólo entonces fue consciente de que este Damian que escapaba de sus problemas en alcohol era un total enigma.</p><p>Cuando el niño se fue nadie se cuestionó mucho; <em>“volverá”,</em> decían. Y él no era cercano, ¿cómo comenzar a buscar? ¿Por qué comenzar a buscar? Podía entenderlo, creía, necesitaba espacio como una vez necesito, necesitaba pensar alejado de todos, de la ciudad, de sus raíces, como una vez él mismo o Dick necesitaron, maldición hasta Tim. Pero no. No necesitaba eso, supusieron que sólo era el mismo patrón dramático del padre y no vislumbraron la decisión subyacente en la acción de huir. Verlo anoche, tan quebrado, tan resignado…se suponía que no eran nada, <em>pero fue horrible</em>. El chico que fue una víctima desde que respiro por primera vez, abusado de múltiples formas, condenado eventualmente por su mierda al actuar, al hablar, al pelear constantemente; ese chico que ignoraron por la falta de paciencia es el mismo que ahora bajaba la guardia total, incapaz de defenderse ante cualquier posible ataque. “Lo ignoramos, no lo comprendimos”, corrigió en su mente Jason, “total, era fuerte, maduro, total el niño los quería lejos”.</p><p>Y mírenlo ahora. No es el enemigo que tanto temieron Bruce y Tim, es una persona rota repleta del autodesprecio que Jason tan bien conocía.</p><p>La sensación de inseguridad en el pecho de Red Hood se mezcló con culpa. Podía entender que Dick no se diese cuenta, ¿pero él? Él debió saber que tenía que preguntar directamente y no hacer caso al teléfono descompuesto.</p><p>Para Damian, por su parte, las cosas eran bastantes diferentes; él era libre ahora. No le interesaban las opiniones ajenas que no provengan de cierto par de idiotas y de Colín. Cuando todo se fue a la mierda, listo, se marchó, fue el punto de no retorno, la gota que rebaso el vaso. Harto de Gotham, una ciudad que no eligió ni amo, harto de Batman, un padre que no conocía, harto de todos, personas que no pidió en su vida. Se concentró en los que sí escogió, en las mismas personas que a su vez lo escogieron. Se mudó con Maya y Suren desde entonces, los tres entrenando arduamente hasta desfallecer de lunes a viernes y divirtiéndose como bestias el fin de semana. Al principio era distinto, no iban de fiestas sino que hacían salidas más sanas. Cosas como tirarse de un pequeño acantilado a un lago girando en acrobacias aeróbicas y ser rodeados por las preciosas figuras de fuego que Suren les dedicaba; a Damian, por ejemplo, lo presionaba acercando el elemento peligrosamente; Maya, por otra parte, prefería que aparezca en triángulos al azar para tratar de meterse en cada uno. La chica había presentado con la nariz alta juegos de guerra en la playstation volviéndolos adictos y dementes. Las salidas que proponía Damian tenían más que ver con acampar en medio de la naturaleza o desafíos de supervivencia en la selva. Los tres compartieron todo, a veces acompañado por Colín quien visitaba casualmente cada vez que podía. Aprendieron conjuros y hechizos del clan Lu’un Darga, sobre la cultura francesa de Maya y sobre los conceptos extraños de Damian. Fueron a misiones ocasionales y continuaron entrenando, entrenando, compartiendo y aprendiendo.</p><p>Al principio, no podía negarlo, Damian quería regresar y derrotarlos a todos con su equipo, demostrarles que era digno de ser atendido, escuchado y del manto de Batman. Luego se desvaneció, en un solo día. Despertó y ya no le interesaba. <em>Se estaba divirtiendo</em>. Era feliz. Tenía su familia, esa que eligió, que se preocupaba por él, lo cuidaban, lo peleaban, lo hacían crecer. Dick había sido el único interesado en saber qué le interesaba anteriormente, lo tomó como algo extraño entre el patrón de la batfamilia. Resulto que era extraño para con él, no entre ellos.</p><p>Se alejó definitivamente, procediendo a crear una identidad falsa de su persona y viviendo entre los vivos. Nadie jamás lo buscó, jamás lo llamó ni se interesó en averiguar si seguía vivo o si estaba secuestrado (no se interesaron en hacerlo por Tim, pero al menos ahí creían que estaba muerto).  Pero estaba en paz con ser ignorado hasta que dejó de ser ignorado y se hundió en una fiesta sin control. Si podía matar, salvar y luchar, ¿qué importaba entonces si tomaba alcohol hasta desfallecer? Genéticamente mejorado era perfecto, sus neuronas eran capaces de soportar peores intervenciones; simplemente estar borracho no podía dañarlo. A ninguno de ellos, el hechizo de restauración neuronal de Suren era indudablemente eficiente.</p><p>En todas las circunstancias Damian no veía lo que podía empujar a Jason a reaccionar así cuando más de una vez giro la cabeza a un costado cuando se trataba de él, y menos cuando el hombre decía ser partidario de aquellos rebeldes independientes dispersos por el mundo. Damian ni siquiera quería llamar la atención, estaba <em>descargándose</em> de toda la mierda que regreso de golpe.</p><p>Y Jason, Jason Todd no tenía derecho a pedirle nada, ni debería estar respirando el mismo aire. Lo dejaron tres años en el limbo, lo dejaron incluso cuando todavía tenía un grano de esperanza de que lo buscasen, esperándolos durante mucho más tiempo del que se sentía orgulloso de admitir.</p><p>Ellos perdieron el derecho.</p><p>-Púdrete Todd.-Gruño levantándose bruscamente, jalando de su muñeca y empujando el cuerpo para tener margen de acción. El hombre reacciono para detenerlo, empujo su pecho en un golpe seco. Aún era más bajo y liviano que él, al menos por unos años más.</p><p>La mirada jade resplandeció peligrosamente de nuevo mientras que la aguamarina se endureció. Había algo importante que el segundo ignoraba.</p><p>Suren se elevó con la constancia y presencia de una entidad superior, el fuego nació de la nada misma para rodear en aros y runas sus muñecas, pequeñas esferas se detuvieron a su espalda y la de sus protegidos listas para atacar. Todo era innecesario en la práctica, una pérdida de tiempo para dar una advertencia clara y directa con la creencia de que no recurrían a la batalla. (No es como si le molestase, pero no eran momentos de gastar energía). Haber tenido acceso a los papiros sagrados y prohibidos de su familia lo llevo a poseer un poder que lo volvió letal, una persona que podía alardear y sobrar.</p><p>Roy también reacciono en defensa de su amigo, posicionándose firme y en cuestión de segundos su arco apuntaba al hechicero. Él no sabía que su flecha se derretiría mucho antes de llegar al hechicero, este último desconocía la pequeña bomba escondida que continuaría su curso en caso de que la flecha falle.</p><p>Maya se acomodó, sus dedos en sus muñecas  para lanzar las redes eléctricas a los adultos. Sin embargo algo estaba mal con ella, algo no funcionaba del todo bien. Podía ser el sudor en su frente, la forma en que trago en seco, cómo su cuerpo tembló o sus pies bailaban torpemente sobre el suelo cuando trataba de encontrar estabilidad y seguridad.</p><p>
  <em>Seguridad.</em>
</p><p>Lo que no tenían.</p><p>Miro a Damian y el nudo en su vientre se enredó más. Esa mirada que había deseado evitar regresó tan rápido como una estrella fugaz y se desvanecería tan lento como el hielo del ártico derritiéndose.</p><p>Su cuerpo se tensó y se sintió incapaz de luchar como algo mejor que un muñeco de madera.</p><p>-Podemos ayudar con el caso.-Susurro, su voz tan baja que fue ronca. Nadie la miro. Carraspeo para deshacer un poco la inseguridad y tomar una mejor postura.-No pensamos irnos y dejar a Damian acá.-Roy la miro de soslayo en favor de Jason, quien debía atender el pequeño problema asesino frente suyo. –Hace tres años que no nos separamos, así que no pasara. Y aprender de narcotráfico con dos personas experimentadas sería un beneficio para ambos, ustedes tendrán mayor oportunidad de sacar información con nosotros como infiltrados que sólo observando.-Maya intento mantener un tono semejante a la racionalidad objetiva, un cuento que pudieron haber tragado los adultos ya que para ellos, ella era la más común y corriente respecto a la infancia. Sin embargo, la mirada de Damian se despegó de quien fulminaba y se deslizo hacia ella, hubo un rayo de comprensión, un sutil aspecto de culpa en la forma en que la observo.</p><p>Jasón se alejó un paso y puso una mano en el hombro de Roy instándolo a bajar el arma. Cuando ninguno de los dos estaba armado las esferas de fuego se esfumaron cuidadosamente, una por una. Los aros de sus muñecas se rompieron en cientos de finos hilos que flotaron vagamente por la sala hasta consumirse.</p><p>Maya sonrió con el rostro rígido, algo conmovida por la situación y alentada a confirmar los hechos ante la duda, preguntó:- ¿Supongo que esto es un trato?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Originalmente Maya exige quedarse por “la preocupación negada de Jason por su “hermano” y la evidente irritación de “tarde” que emanaba Damian, penosos en su comunicación”. Nunca me pareció muy firme el argumento pero no se me ocurría nada. El contenido, es literalmente forzado a ser el mismo pero más explayado, excepto el final donde las razones de Maya cambian.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Capitulo 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Planes en equipo</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sep, es una mierda esperar tanto por un capítulo tan corto, pero me dije que si no enviaba este por encapricharme en extenderlo no iba a avanzar.<br/>Me disculpo por la demora, me estoy poniendo al día con las historias y esta en particular es un poco más difícil al haber sido creada como Oneshot.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Había un motivo por el que Damian odiaba las alianzas, trabajar solo equivalía a discutir con uno mismo. Para su fortuna a los largo de los años no tuvo grandes enfrentamientos con sus amistades, pero si con sus equipos y toda esa mierda de los grupos familia de héroes. Él no era familia de Jason, tampoco de sus padres o los demás vigilantes idiotas de Gotham. Dejó el liderazgo hace años por una serie de circunstancias desafortunadas que no quiere recordar, sumado el retorno acosador de su madre y la lejanía fría de Batman. Renunció a liderar porque entendió que primero debía liderarse a sí mismo, entendió que no era libre sino esclavo de lo que le fue impuesto en ambos lados familiares. ¿Dónde estaba su voz interior? ¿Dónde se escondía su propia voluntad? Él no era como los demás Robins, vivió mucho más que ellos en sus primeros diez años, era capaz de ordenar las memorias y concluir su propia concepción de lo que es el mundo y lo que necesita. Claro que ahora que había estado en ambas caras de la moneda estaba más capacitado a tomar una postura bien analizada. Hizo bien en alejarse en favor de libre albedrió, en joderse en el concepto de perfección que no dejaba de ser subjetivo y cambiante. Mentalizado en un destino solitario, un objetivo más libre y desmedido, ni siquiera se le paso por la cabeza que sería acompañado. Si bien no se escondió le era seguro que nadie vendría a su encuentro. Pero se equivocó; efectivamente nadie de su “familia” le quito la razón. Pero Maya, Suren, Colín e incluso Maps lograron rastrearlo. Acompañado día a día por los dos primeros y visitado asiduamente por los dos últimos, entendió lo que era la rebeldía, la verdadera irreverencia y sentir que no estaba obligado a nada. ¿Al Ghul? ¿Wayne? Nada de eso existía, sólo era un amigo, un hermano, un compañero.</p><p>Hubo días de mierda donde su depresión por los sucesos del pasado ascendía sin razón o detonante y días donde sólo se divertía como otro adolescente de la masa. Pero él era Damian, el niño que no nació, aquel que fue forjado a la perfección, el destruido muñeco roto que abandono la oscuridad de Gotham para coser sus heridas.</p><p>Definitivamente lo que menos quería hacer era tratar con un idiota cuya última charla se enfocó en si era un traidor o no.</p><p>-Esto es ridículo.-Siseo, su voz cortando el ambiente como una daga atravesando la carne. Jason lo miro por sobre sus pestañas y arqueo una ceja, sus ojos  más oscurecidos de lo habitual. Roy, a quien recordaba como un idiota alegre y estaba más serio de lo que jamás creyó presenciar, frunció el ceño. Damian cruzó los brazos inclinándose hacia Suren, el único aliado funcional que parecía tener en ese momento si el rostro en blanco de Maya significaba que estaba fuera de línea.-La droga fue entregada en su mayoría a mujeres, deberíamos estar planeando atraerlos desde el sexo femenino y no un grupo de amigos.</p><p>Era lógica pura. Los grupos ahuyentaron a los intermediarios de narcos. Quisieron decirlo al inicio, pero Jason y Roy se habían compenetrado en su propia conversación, aislándolos sin invitación.</p><p>-Mocoso, sólo tienes una chica.-Marco lo obvio. Damian blanqueo los ojos. Tal vez si Jason no hubiese avanzado con el plan se habría dado cuenta de un pequeño detalle fundamental: Damian ya no era un niño al que se le dan órdenes. Tiene qué ofrecer y es lo suficientemente desinteresado para no forzarlo.</p><p>-Uno de los hechizos de Suren serán suficientes para mantenernos como mujeres durante…-Lo miro.</p><p>-Veinte y cuatro horas.-Mintió con descaro. En realidad él podía modificar un sexo durante tiempo indefinido a través de un exhaustivo ritual e ingredientes particularmente difíciles de conseguir. Sin embargo no confiaba lo suficiente en esas personas para dar un informe más detallado de sus habilidades.</p><p>Maya lo observo con algo parecido al escepticismo, todavía incrédula de que Suren no se haya dado por enterado de la verdadera razón por la que permanecían en esa casa de seguridad. El chico había avanzado en el conocimiento de las nuevas normas sociales pero continuaba sin descifrar ciertas situaciones por su cuenta, pasando por alto las sutilezas. No podía evitar sentirse preocupada, sobre todo porque aun quitando la relación de Damian con su hermano adoptivo que la ponía particularmente nerviosa, más vértigo le generaba no poder hablar directamente con su amigo del milenio pasado y explicarle sus motivos.</p><p>Red Hood y el arquero se miraron fijamente.-Si es posible aumenta las posibilidades.-Dijo el pelirrojo. Jason resigno su postura, sus hombros cayeron, sentía que el mocoso del demonio se la estaba haciendo sentir apropósito.</p><p>-De acuerdo.-Respondió bruscamente y miro a su “hermano”.-Vamos a tirar <em>toda esta puta</em> estrategia.-Levanto los papeles con los planos y las anotaciones rápidas que habían armado dejándolas caer al suelo. Sonrió nerviosamente cuando vio la sonrisita placentera y soberbia del menor, repitiéndose como un mantra que era el adulto. Damian era joven, jodidamente en medio de su etapa más jodida. Él había crecido y madurado, todo un adulto de veinte siete años que debía demostrar su madurez de forma convincente.-Pudiste haberlo dicho desde el principio.</p><p>-En efecto.-Contesto sin culpa.</p><p>Jason observo fríamente al chico y acomodo las hojas en blanco. No pudo evitar su comentario.-La próxima puedes irte a la mierda si planeas cambiar el proyecto a último momento.-Fue una advertencia innecesaria, parte del ambiente.</p><p>Damian miro a Maya, tanteando la gracia y las emociones de la chica.-Ya nos echó, podemos…</p><p>-Corta la mierda Damian.-Detuvo con una voz sorprendentemente grave y repleta de fortaleza que el chico obedeció.-Terminemos esta misión y volvemos a casa. No es tan complicado.</p><p>Bien, no resulto tan bien como esperaba Damian, ya que el intento de manipulación básico desencadeno el frágil soporte de su amiga más de lo debido. Pero sirvió de todos modos.</p><p>A pesar de lo aparente, fue la apertura justa para que los engranajes de Suren se activasen con esa declaración incoherente. Incoherente porque para empezar, ellos ya no tenían casa, no había lugar para volver. Maya se encontró agradeciendo internamente a Damian la actuación a pesar de saber el motivo inicial de tal gesto, algo consternada de no poder disculparse sin quebrar la pantalla. El hechicero no era tonto, todo lo contrario, era otro genio estratega; pero parte de su mentalidad objetiva lo despojaba de comprender ciertas emociones ajenas, a pesar de ser considerablemente empático y sensible. Era un caso único, ciertamente. Los Darga no entendían las lógicas del miedo al estar protegidos por un elemento natural.</p><p>Jason sintió que la mocosa le caía bien.</p><p>-No veo que tengan lo necesario.-Pico rencorosamente Roy, sus brazos cruzados, su ceño tenso y su mirada dura posada sobre el más joven.</p><p>-Si no nos necesitan no tenemos problema en darnos media vuelta e irn…-Discutió Suren, ansioso de tentar la reacción de su amiga para definir la causa por la que siguen ahí.</p><p>-Si tenemos problema.-Interrumpió Maya, quien miro a Red Hood para concentrase mejor.-Este caso casi nos afecta de forma intima, así que estamos más que dispuestos a resolverlo cuanto antes.-Dirigió sus ojos oscuros a Damian.-Si realmente te consideras mi hermano me apoyarás en esto.-Gruño palmeando la mesa con frustración y partiendo fuera de la cocina.</p><p>El árabe pardeo desorientado y miro a Suren, inseguro de porqué fue él quien se llevó la peor parte de la apasionada reacción. Maya era una persona más criptica de lo que parecía, obtenía lo que deseaba y avanzaba sobre el terreno con indiferencia, desviando la atención sin dar pistas consistentes. Pero Damian estaba casi seguro de conocer el motivo de su inseguridad y repentina actitud desequilibrada, a la vez que entendía que ese mismo motivo era capaz de desestabilizar <em>bastante</em> una persona al punto de verdaderamente no comprenderla.</p><p>Pero de todos modos, ahora que podía analizar más, se deba cuenta que esto fue un <em>delis</em>. O conociéndola, contuvo todo y exploto en el momento menos indicado.</p><p>Roy se enfocó en Suren, más deseoso con continuar para desvanecer esa energía de tensión.- ¿Cuánto tiempo de preparación requiere tu hechizo?</p><p>El hechicero miro a su amigo y lo apretó por el hombro. Damian se sobresaltó, su mirada se paseó desde la atenta de Jason hasta la expectante de Suren. Asintió.</p><p>-Está bien, son de confianza.-Permitió sin pensar mucho en sus palabras. Técnicamente no mentía. Jason y Roy eran de fiar incluso si no quería saber nada de ellos. Quien no era de fiar era Timothy Drake, siempre mostrando su parte más prolija porque era más aceptable socialmente y nunca su lado cínico. Pero Jason se jodía en esas reglas sociales, él era lo que veías.</p><p>Suren, al contrario de Maya, tenía un sentido de devoción con Damian. Menos confiado a la posibilidad de empujarlo innecesariamente por sus propias inseguridades. Así como Damian fue un respaldo irreemplazable hace dos años cuando resurgió Den Darga, él deseaba ser el mismo tipo de apoyo incondicional y ciego. Incluso si entendía vagamente el terror de la actualidad respecto al tipo de situaciones que padecieron hace unos meses no podía concebir del todo la acción de permanecer con alguno de esos murciélagos,  pero en su época las tragedias no tenían tanto peso como ahora.</p><p>Damian fue <em>el primero</em> en hablarle bien, el primero en sonreírle, el primero en apoyarlo y entenderlo. Así que era fiel de un modo diferente a la chica. No es algo que a Damian le cayese muy bien de hecho, era la misma devoción que un día tuvo por Dick, ese sentimiento de no ser nada sin esa persona que le mostro la luz y lo acepto a pesar de sus defectos, cuando nadie más lo hizo. Sí, eso era lo que Damian no quería para Suren, deseaba que su amigo sea capaz de ver lo especial que era independientemente de su persona y que no dependa de él…porque si un día lo decepcionaba como lo decepciono Dick, realmente no podría con la culpa.</p><p>-Debo preparar diez horas antes el cuerpo para que este se modifique paulatinamente, con mi propio proceso previo podre tardar unas tres horas pero con Damian voy a estar cinco horas trabajando.-Informo detenidamente, eso hablaba de veinte y ocho horas de trabajo entre los dos. Damian suspiro, de repente más cansado de lo que creía. Se hundió sobre sus brazos, reposando sobre la mesa y mirando los papeles mientras Suren informaba al arquero sobre sus materiales. Jason estaba recreando el plano de uno de los boliches que eran una opción posible como objetivo. Tenían una serie de ocho boliches y debían plantear estrategias para todos, conforme se acerque la fechas los movimientos que ocurran en sus cercanías rebelaría cual era el que preparaban.  </p><p>Todd no era muy bueno dibujando. Pura estructura, algunas inexactitudes, garabatos claros pero de pinceladas al azar, desinteresadas del arte o los detalles. Los trazos eran suaves, remarcados para ser más visibles y sin nunca realmente lastimar el papel.</p><p>Jason lo miro de reojo sin detener su tarea. Damian le sostuvo la mirada. El verde brillante que alguna vez fue estaba apagado, el brillo jade que solía caracterizarlos en su estado más furioso o cariñoso se había oscurecido dando paso a una piedra sin bruñir. Jason buscó con cuidado, sumergiéndose tanto como pudo y maldiciendo la falta de Dick-leepersonas-Grayson. Había fortaleza en la mirada de Damian, así como rebeldía y voluntad. Lo que faltaba era esperanza. El último Robin se había <em>resignado</em> a la depresión a tal punto que ya no la sentía.</p><p>Damian había hecho lo inimaginable, lo que tanto desprecio y lucho por evitar.</p><p>Perder.</p><p>Perdió ante la vida, se dejó ser, se rindió al curso de los tiempos y se desintereso de la necesidad de modificar su ambiente. Este adolescente era más maduro que antes, más libre y despegado de sus ataduras. Sin embargo había soltado las riendas de su vida dejando que el caballo se dirigiese a donde quiera, impotente de control.</p><p>Jason no lo vio bien. No tenía una puñetera lógica. ¿Qué había sucedido en esos tres años para pasar de tener a un mocoso dispuesto a explotarse con tal de no perder a un chico de mirada vaga y dejadez en el destino?</p><p>Damian siempre fue esclavo de sus legados y aunque se alegraba por su liberación de “Ra’s o Batman” no podía creer el desenlace.</p><p><em>Ahora no le importa nada, </em>concluyó. Una amarga sensación nació en el pecho del adulto.</p><p>A Jason le gustaba leer; por eso conocía la alegoría a la caverna. En ella se tenía a tres esclavos en una cueva, atados frente a la pared e incapaces de ver otra cosa que no sean las proyecciones educativas que se reflejaban en la pared con un juego de luces y sombras. Proyecciones que enseñaban sobre la vida, qué era un árbol, qué era un caballo, qué era un ave…finalmente uno logra escapar y descubre el mundo, descubre qué es realmente un árbol, cómo vuela un ave, el trote del caballo. Todo ese conocimiento que fueron meras sombras se transformó en real. El esclavo regresa ansiando compartir el conocimiento a sus compañeros y liberarlos pero es incapaz de hacer que le crean. Damian era como ese esclavo que soltó sus cadenas, sólo que en lugar de maravillarse con la vida se dejó caer contra el suelo.</p><p>Lo inquietó, lo inquietó porque no podía comprender realmente el caso de Damian.</p><p>Tal vez se estaba complicando demasiado y todo era más simple como Dick siempre reiteraba. Así que soltó el lápiz y apoyo las palmas sobre la mesa. Un brillo de curiosidad resplandeció fugazmente en los ojos verde opaco.</p><p>-Bien, ¿qué quieren comer?</p><p>Y por primera vez desde que llego, el joven Wayne parecía genuinamente desorientado.</p><p> </p><p>Maya paseo como un perro enjaulado por el baño, rebotando en el estrecho espacio de forma casi delirante, las manos temblando frenéticamente. Lamentaba haber recurrido a algo tan estúpido como insultar a su hermano y huir, pero si se quedaba un minuto más estallaría sólo para arruinarlo todo. Él lo entendería, <em>esperaba</em> que lo entendiese.</p><p>Finalmente se reprendió, cortando su acción al poner las manos sobre el lavado y mirar el espejo. Ella había crecido. Su cabello que alguna vez fue corto y desgraciado ahora era largo y sedoso, caía un poco más allá de los hombros y al moverse se podría notar el efecto efímero de ondas que en realidad no tenía. Damian por su parte también estaba más cercano a <strong><em>eso</em></strong> que vieron en el templo del miedo. Él ya era una figura estilizada y esbelta, de músculos notables y porte digno. Suren siguió el mismo camino, entendible si consideraban que el régimen de entrenamiento era el mismo, sólo que era ligeramente más grande que el menor. Suren se veía más rudo, como Jason; Damian se veía más ágil, como Dick; ella era más parecida a Bárbara, femenina y capaz. Sacudió su cabeza incapaz de creer haber hecho una comparación tan absurda como esa. Ellos no eran la “batfamily”.  No eran una familia amarga y renegada, constantemente repleta de problemas y con miembros perdidos. Es más, no tenían líder o dirigente. Ellos estaban bien.</p><p>Pero no lo estaban.</p><p>Al principio cuando lo persiguió en medio de la tormenta masiva que hubo cuando renunció a su familia [sí, el mundo se ponía de acuerdo con su dramática huida], Damian estaba furioso. Era una bola de odio andante, amenazando con explotar como una bomba al mínimo roce. El tiempo lo fue puliendo, se fue relajando al punto que realmente se desentendió de quien se suponía que debía ser. Suren se fue adaptando, más inmerso en el presente y cada vez más desprendido de los antiguos mandatos. Ella se relajó por fin, feliz de tener una verdadera familia que curiosamente llegó del modo más inesperado.  Fueron los meses más hermosos, un año y medio de travesuras, juegos, maldades infantiles que eran demasiado peligrosas para el común denominador y entrenamientos tan arduos que llegaron a vomitar sangre.</p><p>Maya hizo una mueca, ese no era particularmente un recuerdo memorable.</p><p>Damian estaba bien.</p><p>Suren estaba bien.</p><p>Maya estaba bien.</p><p>Y tuvo que aparecer Talia.</p><p> </p><p>-No puedo creerlo.-Gruño Damian mirando al hijo adoptivo de su progenitor cortando las verduras como si supiera.</p><p>-Creelo niño.-Burló sin detener su trabajo.-Haber ayudado a Alfred a cocinar me dio un toque mágico que jamás tendrás.</p><p>Damian blanqueo los ojos para disimular la tensión en los hombros que le provoco el nombre del mayordomo.</p><p>-Él cocina muy bien, en realidad.-La chica regreso, metiendo su comentario defensivo apenas cruzó la puerta. Se la veía mucho más calmada.</p><p>Los mayores no pasaron por alto la figura menos agresiva de Damian, casi como si estuviese avergonzado de haberla enojado. Aunque más que eso parecía…preocupado. Ella tampoco parecía tan arrebatada como hacía minutos, más cohibida por su dramatismo. Todd cuadro los hombros y elevo el fuego de la salsa para disimular su lenguaje corporal analítico.</p><p>-¿Cocinar él?-Roy señalo al árabe. Este volvió a blanquear los ojos.</p><p>-Tt, por supuesto. Hasta podría hacerlo mejor que Todd.</p><p>Suren, graciosamente más parecido a una porrista que a un amigo, asintió. No era muy bueno comunicándose con las personas que eran nuevas, así que se mantenía al margen en la mayoría de los casos. Claro que meterse entre una masa de personas salvajes y verlos como presas era una cuestión diferente, en términos abismales.</p><p>Jason sonrió ante el desafío.-Si tanto así lo crees, ven y haz magia.</p><p>Damian arqueo una ceja, realmente reacio a la idea de meterse en una competencia que no le interesaba de verdad.</p><p>-Realmente sería bueno.-Opino Maya.-Me quedaría más tranquila si participaras en el almuerzo y así se evitase la probabilidad de ser drogados por un par de adultos lunáticos.-Miro tranquilamente a Roy, parpadeando dulcemente. El arquero se tensó de enojo mientras Red Hood parecía divertirse.</p><p>-Eso sería al revés.-Provoco infantilmente, deslizando sin querer la máscara de hombre hecho y derecho que había mantenido.</p><p>-<strong><em>En efecto</em></strong>.-Pronunciaron juntos, tres rostros increíblemente serios que lo miraban fijamente perturbando su paz interior.</p><p>Suren fue el primero en desistir de la burla.-Damian.-Llamo sin expresión en su voz. Este entrecerró los ojos a Roy, viéndose como si desease rebanarlo en pedazos. Seguramente era el caso.</p><p>El resentimiento en su mirada indico que estaba lamentando un hecho del pasado, el descuido en la actitud del pelirrojo trajo al presente una situación que Robin había olvidado; una pelea de cuando era más joven e ingenuo y buscaba a su hermano ante las amenazas de cierto grupo para sentirse protegido. Los tiempos eran distintos ahora, él ya era otra persona, ya había sido olvidado, había sido quebrado y <em>ya no buscaba sanar</em>.</p><p>Cuando la joven Ducard poso su mirada sobre él no soporto los orbes oscuros tratando de leerlo y  se levantó cerrando los ojos, procediendo a caminar repentinamente de mal humor hasta la mesada donde estaba el horno. Empujo a Jason torpemente y alcanzo los demás vegetales.</p><p>-Ni se te ocurra guiarme.-Gruño, su voz destilando una bronca venenosa.</p><p>Jason arqueo una ceja, cediendo responder en un ladrido en favor de pensar en frío.</p><p>La única que entendió el posible curso de sus pensamientos  fue Maya, parada ausentemente detrás de la espalda de quien consideraba su hermano.</p><p>Sólo había un problema en la mente de su hermano que pese tanto para ahogarlo en esas sensaciones.</p><p>¿Fueron ingenuos de pensar que podrían correr?</p><p>Persiguieron inútilmente la libertad, sus dedos rosando esa sensación excitante e inefablemente bella como si pudiesen atraparla.</p><p>Ahora todo parecía ridículo, un sueño ridículo.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>En el primer capítulo se hablo de cómo Damian estaba cansado de ser perfecto como si fuese algo presente, efectivamente sucedió algo que trajo a cuento sensaciones pasadas. Él nunca lo supero realmente, de modo que podía regresar su frustración con un detonante bien puesto. Estos años aprendió mucho.  </p><p>Las perspectivas: ¿Damian tiene vitalidad en su mirada, si o no? Bueno, tomen en cuenta que estamos viendo las cosas de distintas perspectivas. Es decir, Jason desconoce mucho de lo que sucede y sucedió, y aunque es consciente de eso no puede evitar hacer conjeturas. <br/>Las perspectivas de cada uno forman un mundo diferente, todos pueden estar equivocados o todos pueden tener razón. Yo me inclino más a la segunda idea, pero depende del lector. </p><p>Esta historia tiene más insultos que el resto porque el manejo de los personajes es distinto. Son más agresivos y toscos en su trato; en Alakat Muun son más poéticos, bastantes sentimentales e introspectivos; en profecía molesta son más tradicionalistas en ciertos puntos, más duros pero más abiertos que acá.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Capitulo 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Un poco de claridad</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CAPITULO EDITADO<br/>originalmente el capitulo 3 estaba dividido por la mitad y la segunda parte era el cap 4. Por eso para que les llegue la notificación de actualización voy a detallar toda la edición en el cap 5.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jason se preguntó por séptima vez por qué estaba haciendo esto. ¿Por qué empujo a su hermano no hermano a un caso? ¿Por qué ejerció un derecho que nunca le fue concedido? Técnicamente el único que había ganado su autoridad sobre Damian era Dick, quien tiro todo por la borda cuando se marchó y estuvo meses sin verlo y luego al perder la memoria. Ni siquiera Bruce podía reclamar nada, se portó como el carajo. Y maldición, Alfred tampoco. El anciano se preocupaba por los chicos pero era muy fiel a la palabra <em>mayordomo</em>.</p><p>Como el rebelde que era siempre le molesto cuando los imbéciles que lo consideraban su familia se metían en sus asuntos. ¿Esto era hipocresía entonces? O culpa mal direccionada…</p><p>Sabía que fue un idiota, un adolescente grande preocupado por sus propios problemas y demasiado exacerbado con su propia muerte y rencor. Su ira era con el Joker y con Bruce y sin embargo en el medio la pago el resto de la familia.</p><p>Jason no era la familia de Damian. No tenía por qué meterse en donde no lo llamaban.</p><p>Se metió.</p><p>Y tampoco estaba muy dispuesto a dar marcha atrás.</p><p>
  <em>“Sólo es un niño, Jason”</em>
</p><p>Las palabras de Dickhead surgieron de entre los huecos de su memoria, ascendiendo a la consciencia del adulto. Pero Damian no era un niño, era un adolescente temiblemente capaz e independiente. Sabía que si quería irse no tenía modo de detenerlo. La liga de las sombras era perfeccionista en su educación en escapismo y estaba seguro que Damian regreso a entrenar con la constancia que tenía de niño. Bruce fue reacio a enseñarle muchos movimientos para “no agregar más repertorio letal”, sin embargo ya no estaba de hace tiempo bajo su custodia. Se notaba en su forma de moverse que había cambiado, más centrado, más pensante y calculador; menos rabioso e iracundo, <em>menos predecible</em>.</p><p>-Piensas mucho.</p><p>Jason se giró a la voz y arqueo una ceja.-Para alguien que no me conoce acertaste bien.</p><p>Maya se deslizo por la habitación, mirando alrededor sin ver realmente.</p><p>-¿Cómo saliste de la cocina?-Cuestiono a sabiendas. La niña se encogió de hombros.</p><p>-Tenía que hablar contigo, así que salí. Los chicos no lo saben.</p><p>-¿Ahora vas a hacer un complot contra ellos?-Burlo, apoyándose contra la pared y cruzando los brazos. La mirada oscura de Maya se detuvo en él, dejando de dar vueltas.</p><p>-Tú y Damian tienen algo en común.</p><p>-¿Ah sí?-Ironizo, genuinamente curioso por la respuesta inminente.</p><p>-Sí, la muerte.-El adulto frunció el ceño.-Aunque claro, tu moriste una sola vez y Damian dos veces, pero es lo mismo.</p><p>El ceño se acentuó.- ¿Dos veces?</p><p>La menor negó con la cabeza, una mueca resentida en su rostro.-Realmente son una mierda de familia, no sabían nada.</p><p>-¿Qué quieres?-Ladró, consciente de que la joven no le daría más información al respecto.</p><p>Ducard miro el escritorio y camino hasta el casco, tomándolo entre sus manos. Se concentró en el objeto, claramente rehuyendo de la verdadera razón por la que visito a Jason en primer lugar.-Nosotros si somos una familia.-Susurro. Parpadeo, volviéndose a Jason.-Damian tiene presentimientos, como tú. Creemos que es causa de haber resucitado, una especie de sexto sentido. Los presentimientos de Damian son el doble de fuertes que la primera vez que regreso, así que asumo que los tuyos no son tan fuertes. Pero aun así debes saber por qué estoy aquí.-Todd entrecerró los ojos.-Generalmente hubiese apoyado a Damian con patearte el trasero y si él quiere, dejarte paralitico. Realmente no tengo ningún aprecio por alguno de ustedes, malditas mierdas.-Siseo el final, las lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos.</p><p>-Al grano, chica.</p><p>Maya apretó los dientes, sus manos temblorosas dejaron el casco en el lugar. Los ojos aguamarina se concentraron en el gesto.</p><p> Respiro profundo para tranquilizar la reacción de su cuerpo.-Pero puedo aceptar…-Levanto la nariz, mirando de reojo a Jason.-Que necesitamos apoyo con esto. Hay muchas emociones en el medio. Hubo bajas. No sabemos qué hacer. Él no lo admite, yo no lo admito, él tampoco.-Estaba seguro que la repetición de la oración refería a cada uno de los chicos, pero la lógica no evito el ruido que le hizo en la cabeza a Jason por la acción desordenada del habla en una joven que parecía tan centrada.</p><p>-Parece un tema complejo pero estas delirando.-Intervino con calma, deseando llegar a un punto.</p><p>-Si…-Asintió cabeceando, aparentemente dubitativa sobre si ser clara o no serlo. Finalmente se sobresaltó de la nada.-Pero no deliro, es difícil. Es muy difícil. No sé si vamos a lograrlo y no sé si voy a lograrlo. Sólo, mira…</p><p>-No me lo puedes decir.-Interrumpió amenamente. Maya se tensó por un segundo para luego relajarse en secuencias toscas.-Sucedió algo que te tiene preocupada pero no me lo puedes decir. Está bien, chica, siempre voy a estar disponible por cualquier emergencia, no sé si lo sabían.</p><p>Maya lo miro con resentimiento y alivio.-No lo sabíamos.-Contesto, la voz endurecida.</p><p>El hombre apretó los labios y asintió. Por supuesto que no lo sabían.</p><p>La niña miro alrededor unos segundos más con vacilación para finalmente irse.</p><p>Cuando todo quedo en silencio, Jason enterró el rostro en sus manos.</p><p>Algo había pasado. Algo tan grave para que esa niña sea una bola de incertidumbre nerviosa y para que su pseudo hermano menor este completamente desprovisto de vitalidad.</p><p>Y él no estuvo.</p><p>Jason Todd no estuvo cuando Damian Wayne lo necesito.</p><p> </p><p>-¿Dónde estabas?</p><p>Maya cerró la puerta lentamente sin despegar los ojos de su hermano. Damian descansaba en el sillón de dos plazas con Suren en la otra punta, dejando uno de los individuales para la chica. Era estúpida, claro que no podría marcharse sin que ellos se enterasen. Malditos ninjas.</p><p>Camino hasta el lugar que le fue cedido implícitamente y se cayó con poca gracia. Intento mantener una postura digna sin lograrlo.-No les dije. No les dije nada al final.</p><p>Ambos sabían a qué se refería.</p><p>-Las probabilidades de defensa no aumentan de forma equivalente al esfuerzo que requiere estar aquí o la misión en si.-Opino el hechicero con un tono despejado de emociones.</p><p>Maya se tensó y miro a Damian, quien la observaba con cautela, escrutándola pieza por pieza.</p><p>-Yo…lo sé, pero…-Su tono se quebró y apretó los dientes sintiéndose azorada. Pronto la frustración trajo consigo el llanto que fue resistido con fuerza. Tan pronto como fue evidente ambos chicos se turbaron, saltando del sillón para socorrerla.</p><p>-Maya.-Damian no la toco, simplemente se agacho a su estatura y la miro con paciencia. Suren por otro lado parecía tratar con un animal salvaje, tanteando cada paso que daba.</p><p>Maya se tapó el rostro, no quería verlos.-Per-perdón. No sé-e co-como lo…-Sintió que la inclinaban a un costado, enterrándola en un abrazo cálido. En la brevedad otra persona se unió y pudo deshacerse en llanto por completo, estrujando las prendas de sus amigos como un soporte.</p><p>Damian la presiono contra su pecho con más fuerza cuando el llanto ascendió, frotando la espalda con más brusco de lo que pretendía. Era mejor que Suren consolando, quien los abrazaba a ambos torpemente, pero no era bueno consolando. Sin embargo, parecía suficiente para Maya. Los balbuceos inconsistentes parecidos a “<em>no te culpes</em>” induraron su cuerpo tanto como el de Suren. El árabe apretó los labios en una mueca inconforme.</p><p>Los sollozos se alzaron cuando el recuerdo llegó, y quienes no lloraban sintieron el deseo desmedido de hacerlo; la angustia invadió sus pechos dificultando la respiración.</p><p>La recordaban.</p><p>La recordaban en su peor forma.</p><p>La recordaban sostenida cruelmente por el cuello, sus ojos oscuros examines y el cuerpo inerte. Ninguno podía olvidar la sensación de horror cuando los dedos largos de la mujer se abrieron de su cuello para dejarla caer…<em>el golpe seco</em>.</p><p>No podía olvidar el golpe seco.</p><p>El golpe seco que los destruyo.</p><p>La muerte de Maya Ducard.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Si gente, asesine a Maya. <br/>Recuerden que Maya no es como Suren o Damian, es más como...Jason digamos. No fue entrenada como una niña soldado, su muerte (que fue traumatica) le afecta de un modo diferente a sus compañeros. <br/>Suren no es insensible, al tener magia en su educación tiene una linea aun más fina entre la vida y la muerte en su cabeza. Él apoya a Maya pero no entiende su miedo aunque admita que "en la nueva época" hay mucho más terror alrededor del asunto. <br/>Damian tuvo tu propio trauma, pero paso por otro lado. Él se replanteo. <br/>Suren no tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada, sino en obedecer a su padre y cumplir su misión. <br/>Maya reacciona con miedo, que me gusta más que el motivo anterior (cap 5, notas). Quiere ser fuerte pero se sobreexije porque se compara con los chicos. <br/>Bien, nos vemos en breve! Y luego tengo que ponerme al día con los otros o me van a fletar :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Capitulo 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>ADVERTENCIA SUPER IMPORTANTE: Si comenzaste a leer esto antes del 14/11 anda al capítulo 4 (junte el 3 y el 4 en uno sólo, así que ahora el cuatro no lo leyeron) . </p><p>Y otra advertencia: Configure los capítulos anteriores así que NO ES LA MISMA HISTORIA del todo, pero no es necesario releerla gente, voy a explicar los cambios debajo de todo. Voy a decir las diferencias del antes y el ahora en las notas finales de este cap. </p><p>Así que si no quieren comerse los tres primeros capítulos de nuevo, lean el 4 y el 5 y voy a explicar lo que cambio de todos modos.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sabían que iba a ser un problema algún día. Cuando Den Darga regreso de entre los muertos como una maldita parodia, los cuatro lo supieron. Colín fue el valiente que dio el primer paso, no tan valiente si consideraban que estaba a punto de regresar a Gotham.</p><p>
  <em>“¿Me llamaran?”</em>
</p><p><em>“¿Para qué?”</em>, había preguntado desconfiadamente Damian.</p><p>
  <em>“Cuando el pasado también venga por ti”</em>
</p><p>Colín tenía razón.</p><p>La batalla contra Den Darga había sido más angustiante que complicada. El hechicero estaba debilitado por una resurrección forzada que tuvo desde el plano de los muertos. Haber trabajado como espíritu para escapar de donde estaba encerrado provoco que parte de su magia disminuyese por unos días, eso abrió una posibilidad más extensa de pelea por parte del resto. Suren era un hechicero, pero ninguno de sus amigos lo eran. No importaba cuantos conjuros y runas enseñe, no eran suficientes contra un mago del calibre del líder Darga.</p><p>Pero derrotarlo en esas condiciones fue doloroso, no hubo suficiente adrenalina o peleas. Fueron palabras, emociones y recuerdos que permitieron que conocieran mejor a Suren y su infancia.</p><p>Fueron dudas.</p><p>Dudas horribles que helo los corazones de los niños. Suren dudaba de ellos, dudaba de su padre, dudaba de sí mismo.</p><p>Cuando fue el turno de Damian no había dudas, estaban unidos y en su máximo esplendor. Ellos finalmente eran felices y disfrutaban de la vida.</p><p>Y apareció su madre.</p><p>“<em>Como adulto debes tomar una postura ahora, hijo. O eres nuestro aliado, o eres nuestro enemigo</em>”</p><p>Si, deja vú.</p><p>Lo único desigual era que ahora Damian no tenía tanto soporte. Por mucho que le cueste admitirlo, gran parte de la batfamilia tenía la capacidad de defenderse de su madre incluso si fuese para hacer tiempo (se subestimaba la capacidad de guerrera de Talia, ella si realmente deseaba ganar lo haría). Pero de sus amigos sólo el hechicero podría, ni siquiera él mismo era capaz de mantener una lucha con verdadera ventaja en las circunstancias dadas. O eso creía cuando todavía no había asesinado a Maya.</p><p>El juramento de justicia y no venganza se lanzó por la borda, hundiéndose en lo profundo de su cabeza para nunca regresar a la luz.</p><p>Madre lo había asesinado. Eso podía perdonarlo.</p><p>Madre asesino a Maya. Eso no podía perdonarlo.</p><p>Y ella lo entendió en el momento en que dejo caer el cuerpo. Reacciono como una bala, casi flotando sobre el suelo cuando la ataco. Su madre apenas pudo responder a tiempo luciendo impresionada y algo temerosa, sin embargo la ira del hijo se fomentó cuando vio la sonrisa complacida de la oponente.</p><p>-Si no es cortado de raíz, toda la vida nos perseguirá.</p><p>Damian parpadeo para concentrarse en el presente y no en las memorias. En el presente Maya se recostaba sobre su pecho en el sillón grande, usando a Suren como apoyo para sus piernas.-Lo tengo claro.-Respondió amargamente. Era distinto a Den Darga. Den era uno contra cuatro, llegar a Ra’s no resultaba tan fácil y vencerlo tampoco. Su equipo podía dejar fuera de combate a parte de los vigilantes de Gotham, no a una liga entera y tampoco a alguien del calibre de Batman. Si pudo contra su madre fue a causa de la furia y el instinto sobre desarrollado que provoco la situación.</p><p>Suren chasqueo y miro el rostro dormido de su amiga.-Ella es linda.-Dijo sin pensar. Había un paralelo escalofriante en su mente, uno donde su piel estaba pálida y enferma, donde los ojos no eran más que piedras duras. Durmiendo tenía color, el rostro reposado en un gesto de paz que ninguno mostraba de hace tiempo. Le hizo replantearse si entonces era la presencia de los adultos lo que tranquilizaba a Maya. Según sabía, ella se crió sola pero insertada en una sociedad donde uno responde al adulto y es extremadamente dirigido por tales bajo la ley.</p><p>-Ella no se siente insegura con nosotros.-Dijo Damian de la nada, pareciendo leer al hechicero como el libro abierto que apoyaba en sus manos vagamente.-Pero sí se siente exigida. Con Todd y Harper aquí piensa que puede bajar parte de su guardia porque total hay dos personas cuidando de nosotros.</p><p>Suren frunció el ceño.-No debe ceder su guardia.</p><p>El árabe tarareo en reconocimiento.-De nuevo, no fue entrenada, <em>fue educada.</em> Nos está dejando al cuidado de ellos para relajarse temporalmente. Si lo pensamos bien, no tuvimos tiempo para el duelo.-Cerró el libro con un golpe seco bastante característico y Suren se tensó en respuesta.-Veo que te sigue afectando.-Marco astutamente, despojando al mayor de cualquier argumento anticuado que quisiera responder.- Te culpas, me culpo, se culpa, nos culpamos.-Suspiro y cerró los ojos, dejó caer su cabeza y apoyó una mano en su frente.-La complaceremos por el momento, una estúpida misión no nos hará daño y de ese modo tendrá tiempo de afrontar lo que sucedió.</p><p>Darga se inclinó contra el respaldo.-Son estos momentos de sabiduría los que nunca puedo entender de ti.</p><p>Sonrió tristemente.-Veo…</p><p>-¿Si se entera tu…?-Dudo.</p><p>-Los vigilantes de Gotham, dices. ¿Si ellos se enteran de que Maya murió o de que la liga viene por nosotros?</p><p>-Ambas.</p><p>Se encogió de hombros.-No sucederá nada, no es algo que les incumba y además no hay forma de que pise Gotham el tiempo suficiente para que mi padre recurra a mi imagen pública como forma de retenerme.</p><p>-La misión es en Gotham.-Marco suavemente, casi temiendo que su amigo fuese estúpido.</p><p>Damian sonrió.-Lo sé, ¿y acaso no vamos como mujeres?</p><p>Suren sintió que la sonrisa crecía a más no poder, tentado a deshacerse en carcajadas de no ser por la bella durmiente.</p><p>En serio, Damian pensaba en todo.</p><p> </p><p>-Oh, tienes esa cara.</p><p>-¿Qué cara?-Gruño.</p><p>-La cara de que algo te preocupa.-Roy se apoyó contra una pared y cruzó los brazos, mirando a su amigo quien estaba sentado en su cama.</p><p>Jason gimió y froto sus ojos, no tenía sentido negar nada. Es más, le haría mejor hablarlo.-Algo sucedió con esos chicos.</p><p>-¿A parte del evidente desastre fiestero que son?</p><p>-A parte de.-Respondió amargamente.-La chica, Maya, vino a mi cuarto.</p><p>Roy arqueo una ceja, todavía los mantenían encerrados mientras se desintoxicaban, aunque parecían bastante conscientes de sí mismos.- ¿Cómo hizo para…?</p><p>-¿Es un puto chiste?-Lo miro como si fuese idiota.-Ellos pueden irse cuando quieran pero esa es la cuestión.-Se levantó, más enérgico de lo que deseaba mostrar.-Ella llegó toda incoherente, me quería decir algo pero no pudo.</p><p>-¿Algo como…?-Incito cansándose un poco.</p><p>-¡No lo sé, maldita sea!-Lanzó su celular al colchón.-Estaba nerviosa y repitiendo <em>algo</em> sobre que hubo bajas en <em>algo </em>que paso y que no podían con eso. Damian está actuando extraño y estoy seguro que es porque <em>algo </em>paso, ese mismo<em> algo</em> que la niña quiso decirme y no dijo.</p><p>Roy suspiro.-Jason, ¿hace cuantos años que no ves a Damian?</p><p>-Tres años.-Respondió irritado de a donde se dirigía el punto.</p><p>-Las personas cambian.-Sí, ese punto. Jason no tardo en enviarlo a la mierda.-Para, para.-Burlo elevando las manos.-No digo que no tengas razón, sólo que no podemos hacer nada por el momento que no sea esperar mientras nos encargamos de la misión.</p><p>-Esa no es la cuestión de todo esto, Roy.-Señalo la habitación.-Por supuesto que continuaremos con la misión y…-Se jalo el cabello para detenerse en un resoplido frustrado. No estaba siendo muy bueno comunicándose.  </p><p>El arquero suspiro.-Mira, tampoco es el mismo Damian Wayne que yo conocí y al que burlaba. Pero yo tampoco lo soy.-Busco la mirada de su amigo mientras hacía un silencio, finalmente encontrándola cuando Jason se dignó en responder.-Ni tu eres.-Remarco con énfasis.- Estos años habrán sido difíciles para él tanto o más que para nosotros, pero también fue decisión general de ustedes no hacer nada al respecto. Hasta Kori insistió en ir a ver como estaba y la rechazaste.</p><p>-Yo…-Quiso discutir pero se derritió sobre su mismo contraargumento.-Es cierto.-Admitió.-Debí haberlo hecho.</p><p>-<em>Debieron.-</em>Corrigió.-Cuando el chico tenía trece años y no ahora que está a un año y meses de ser mayor de edad. Se desentendieron del problema Jason y no puedo consolarte con esto.-Red Hood gruño.-Así que si, sólo te queda concentrarte en la misión y tratar de emendar el abandono.</p><p>Jason se crispo.-No era mi responsabilidad.-Defendió estúpidamente, sobre todo porque sabía que no tenía sentido lo que decía. Se hacía cargo de niños desconocidos con gusto durante años y no se metió en la decisión de Bruce respecto a Damian. Fue ridículo como las posiciones disconformes con el voto principal fueron flaqueando con los días y con los discursos hasta dejar una masa que pensaba que eso era lo mejor.</p><p>Y claro, lo mejor era dejar a un niño de trece años emocionalmente inestable sin respaldo en un mundo donde tenía enemigos en cada pieza de tierra. ¿Lo mejor para quién? Para ellos mismos. No tuvieron que trabajar ni hacer un esfuerzo desmedido por ayudarlo o mantenerlo en la mansión. Nada de turnos para vigilarlo ni conversaciones para tratar de hacerlo ceder.</p><p>Apretó los dientes incapaz de creer que la consciencia de lo que hacían cayese sólo al tenerlo enfrente. ¿Qué pensaron?</p><p>Al final Barbara fue la única que se mantuvo firme en su postura a pesar de no tener la misma relación con Damian que el resto.</p><p>-Si piensas así.-Sonrió irónicamente.-Entonces desentendiéndote de nuevo.-Roy negó con la cabeza y se retiró. Vino para animar a su amigo y termino peleando con él.</p><p>Jason se quedó solo de nuevo. Se acercó ausentemente al escritorio y miro su casco. Lo acaricio en el costado.</p><p>Damian le había robado un casco sólo para demostrar que era mejor que él. Se había escondido impecablemente en su guarida y esperado con paciencia que regrese a casa. Peleo con él a pesar de la clara resistencia de Jason para no hacerlo. Damian buscaba su aprobación en cierto punto, buscaba superarlo porque lo consideraba digno de superar; sino, no se hubiese sentido amenazado. Y él fue un idiota.</p><p>
  <em>Sí, la muerte. </em>
</p><p>Apretó el casco con su mano, arañando la superficie.</p><p>
  <em>Tu moriste una sola vez y Damian dos veces.</em>
</p><p>¿Cómo es eso posible? Según parecía por la forma en que Maya se decepciono cuando demostró desconocer había sido durante su tiempo con la familia. Debió ser luego de la primera que tanto peso les había dejado en general, así que con esa suposición...Habrá muerto entre los siguientes dos años luego de su resurrección. Pero era imposible que no se hayan enterado, hasta donde sabía Damian estaba bajo el controlador cuidado de Batman al principio y cuando dejó de estarlo paso a convivir con los Titanes, y sin embargo aún seguía bajo la firme mirada de Batman ya que estaba involucrado el hijo de superman por ahí dando vueltas.</p><p>No hubo tiempo de que muera y no se enteren, así que Maya debía estar mintiendo.</p><p>
  <em>“No me gusta cuando Damian escapa. Es demasiado salvaje.”</em>
</p><p>Sus ojos se achicaron ante la memoria inesperada, escucho su propia voz haciendo eco en su cabeza.</p><p>
  <em>“Él regresara si lo conozco”</em>
</p><p>Ese era Tim. Las palabras fueron un deja vú, una predicción de lo que sucedería un año más tarde.</p><p>Sus ojos se abrieron cuando lo entendió.</p><p>Bruce no estaba, el parlamento de búhos iba tras Dick y Damian…no sabían nada de él antes de eso y tampoco después. Según Alfred estaba en su propia misión cuando Bruce perdió la memoria, una misión que lo empujaba a recorrer el mundo. Fue un tiempo intermedio entre su muerte y cuando formó los titanes. Entonces, en esa pequeña fracción temporal es que había muerto por segunda vez si es que era cierto.</p><p>Se agarró la adolorida cabeza y se inclinó sobre el escritorio.</p><p>¿No pudo morir dos veces, verdad?</p><p>
  <em>“Realmente son una mierda de familia, no sabían nada.”</em>
</p><p>Maldita sea.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Las memorias que recuerda Jason tratan sobre robin war. Ahí yo leí todo desde la perspectiva de Robín, así que no recuerdo bien por qué motivo se rumoreaba que Batman estaba muerto. <br/>Maya se siente segura con su familia pero cree que debe protegerlos, así que la presencia de Jason y Roy le hace sentir que puede prescindir de su atención ya que hay personas que protegerían a Damian y a Suren de todos modos.</p><p>Ahora para los que leyeron la otra versión (ANTES DEL 14/11): </p><p>Esto era un ONE SHOT, así que cuando pidieron más no tenía idea para donde disparar. Saben, saber a dónde ir hace los detalles (lo que no tenía, definitivamente). </p><p>ORIGINAL: Jason obliga a Damian por un reflejo propio y su sensibilidad a las drogas en adolescentes, lo considera indiscutiblemente su hermano menor y es más autoritario. Sin embargo, realmente no me siento cómoda escribiendo sobre autoridades forzadas, una cosa era al final del primer capítulo con el "estas en la mierda chico" que era un final abierto y otra es alargar eso. (por algo mis dos historias largas tratan de Damian independiente…siendo más joven que en esta). <br/>AHORA: Hay una serie de presentimientos inconscientes que tiene Jason, lo que describe Maya luego en el cap 4.</p><p>ORIGINAL: Maya fue un mero medio que forzaría la situación a asentarse. Ella quiere meterse sin ninguna razón para arreglar la relación de Damian y Jason a la fuerza y luego supuestamente preocupada por la reaparición de Talia. <br/>Si leen otras de mis Mayas (Alakat Muun o profecías molestas) verán que no logre hacer una composición fuerte de lo que es ella. parece más molesta que compañera y amiga.  <br/>AHORA: Forme una postura más neutra que en los anteriores, no tan definida sino un reflejo dudoso. Ella tiene miedo y ve la oportunidad de un apoyo adicional. Y dado que murió, facilita que Damian le haga caso aun en la duda si eso la hace sentir segura. </p><p>¿Por qué murió? No sé, surgió maravillosamente. Damian murió, Suren murió, ¿por qué no ella? Además, ¿qué puede quebrar a Damian si no es uno de sus amigos muriendo por “su culpa”? y si mataba a Suren no podía revivirla XD. </p><p>El fin de la historia se definió, ahora el eje por donde da vueltas también: nada menos que el ataque de la liga hacia su heredero. <br/>Ese es el nudo. </p><p>PARA TODOS: <br/>Jason es un idiota en esta historia, más de lo que planeaba. Es decir, cuando leía "Robin: son of batman (comic)"<br/>pensaba en cómo les chupaba tanto un huevaso que este solo considerando que Ra's nunca dejó de querer recuperarlo y que Bruce no estaba. Jason diciendo que es salvaje en el comic fue como "ah dale imbécil, ni sabes como la esta pasando de mal". Amo a Jason, amo a cada uno, pero en conjunto son una mierda. <br/>Ni yo sé como va a revertir esto, pero tendría que aceptar la culpa y entender que ahora que Damian es mayor sólo puede darle apoyo y nada más. A veces las oportunidades se van sin aprovecharse, como la niñez de Damian juas. </p><p>PD: Elegí a Barbara apoyando a Damian porque me sorprendió que en la muerte de Alfred, Jason culpa a Damian cagandose en que sea un niño nuevamente traumatizado y herido y Barbara es quien dice que no tiene la culpa.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Capítulo 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Un poco de planes y meditación, nada de otro mundo.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No tiene una gran corrección :/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Si Damian noto la tensión entre el arquero y el pistolero, no dijo nada. Si Jason noto una nueva actitud más templada en su “hermano”, tampoco dijo nada. El mejor modo de convivir era enfrascarse en el caso, desmenuzarlo pieza por pieza mientras trataban de ignorar todas las incógnitas, dudas o molestias que tuviesen.</p><p>-Este caso es una mierda.-Dijo lo que pensaba crudamente. Damian no era el tipo de persona que se cuidaba verbalmente. ¿Por qué habría de serlo?</p><p>Maya arqueo una ceja.-Es mejor que el caso de los saltarines.</p><p>-Eso fue más que ridículo.-Refunfuño Suren.</p><p>-Ojos en el mapa.-Advirtió Jason amargamente, un sabor asqueroso mezclándose con su saliva que no podía ser otra cosa que no sea incomodidad. Observo vagamente como la boca de Damian se torció de disgusto, como si su presencia fuese un recordatorio putrefacto en la habitación. Siendo sincero no podía culparlo, ellos no eran familia, aunque lo sean en cierto modo.</p><p>Una familia de mierda.</p><p>Maya miro a Roy, quien le devolvió el gesto y parpadeo. Intercambiaron una mirada curiosa y astuta, de análisis rápido y vistoso antes de enfocarse en los precisos planos que se estiraban sobre la mesa.</p><p>-¿El ritual, Sur?-Algo en la voz de la chica transmitió poder, como si moviese una pieza estratégica en un tablero de ajedrez para invadir el terreno enemigo. jason y Roy no lo pasaron por inadvertido, escrutándola duramente en respuesta. Ella, sin embargo, los desautorizo al no hacerse cargo y Suren que había comprendido el punto de ganar poder de decisión en el juego, asintió y respondió con calma.</p><p>-Lejos de mi recinto es más complicado.-Confeso.-Muchos de los pasos debieron ser reescritos para hacerse correctamente.</p><p>-Pensé que tenías un palacio mental.-Interrumpió Damian distraídamente, sus pupilas deslizándose de un lado a otro por los planos mientras formulaba planes y los descartaba.</p><p>-Es así.-Respondió sin molestia, claramente hablando para todos los presentes.-Pero aun así llegar a esa información detalladamente es más complejo que si fuese un hechizo sin ritual de por medio, sobre todo si deseamos acelerar el procedimiento.</p><p>-Eso se debe planear con tiempo.-Gruño Jason.-Sobre todo si es parte jodidamente importante del plan que estamos formando.</p><p>Maya reconocía que no era particularmente más brillante que Damian, pero si era muy inteligente y rápida para sus planes. Siguiendo una línea de lógica basada en la culpa y la preocupación motivada por el miedo, la conclusión a la que llegó fue fácil.</p><p>-Ustedes tres.-Señalo a Jason y a sus amigos.-Deberían acercarse a uno de los recintos Darga y traer todo lo necesario aquí. Mientras antes sea es mejor.-Si no tenían los ingredientes, tardaría más el ritual y condicionaría la fecha de la misión. Eso debería ser bastante obvio para ser aclarado, así que lo dejo en el aire implícitamente.</p><p>-¿Por qué él?-Siseo Suren, su lengua ondeando peligrosamente como una serpiente enojada.</p><p>Maya casi se sintió tentada a responder mordazmente con la cruda verdad, que ellos no podían contra quien los perseguía y que por mucho que les pese en el orgullo y se les clave directamente en medio de sus testículos, la forma de manejar los problemas de Red Hood era tan impredecible como creativa si Talia decidía aparecer. En cambio, decidió apretar los labios fuertemente y mirarlo fijo. Suren no lo admitiría, pero ella daba miedo.</p><p>-No tienes que dejarlo pasar al recinto, pero si sucede algo aquí y nos debemos mover a otro refugio, es mejor tener un guia de cada lado.-El mensaje se entendió, igual o más potente que si hubiese alegado a la inseguridad. Enfocarse en lo lógico y práctico era a menudo su forma de conseguir lo que deseaba. Sus casas de seguridad estaban comprometidas y si debían moverse a otra que compartiesen los mayores, la comunicación sería un problema en caso de que Suren y Damian estén solos. Necesitarían a Jason para liderar el camino con mayor ventaja.</p><p>-De acuerdo.-Accedió Damian, su mirada floreciendo en una comprensión hacia Maya que se estaba volviendo incomoda e invasiva. El árabe era extraño, increíblemente insensible y desentendido de acciones y emociones básicas humanas, en su mayoría inherentes a actos de sociabilización; y por otro lado, igual de <em>increíblemente</em> sensible y receptivo a los rincones más oscuros e inexplorados de una persona. Era impaciente en la rutina, paciente en lo importante. Tal vez esa lealtad sincera era lo que mantenía a Maya a su lado al principio, la seguridad de que por más gruñón e insoportable que a veces pudiese resultar la actitud de Damian, él siempre sabía sostener a sus amigos en los momentos importantes. Y por como la miraba en este momento, era uno de esos momentos.</p><p>Jason observo con cautela la interacción, mientras Roy tarareaba para sí mismo, tomándola con mucha más normalidad de lo esperado.</p><p>Damian no era quien Jason esperaba. Él debía ser un mocoso terco e insufrible, no un ser sensible que cediese su propia voluntad para el gusto ajeno. Si sus sospechas eran correctas, era Maya quien tenía un problema con lo que sea que sucedía y quería quedarse y los otros dos la complacían a pesar de su apartemente profundo disgusto con la situación.</p><p>Damian no debía ser así, Jason <em>no lo recordaba</em> así. Era un buen chico, con muchos problemas, ¿pero jodidamente amable? ¿El tipo de amigo que te apoya en silencio? ¿Dónde estaban las acciones mordaces, los comentarios frívolos y puntiagudos al aceptar ayudar a alguien?</p><p>Y por mucho que quiso comprenderlo, no pudo. Parecía que él era el insensible mientras más comparaba el concepto que tenía de Damian, sorprendido de encontrar que el hijo de Bruce y Talia era buena persona y buena compañía a la vez.</p><p>Claro, el chico había hecho lo suyo para caer mal en la batfamily, pero mientras más se lo repetía más patético parecía. Era similar a cuando los imbéciles decían que una mujer provocadora y sensual tenía la culpa de ser víctima de acoso o algo peor. Era básicamente lo mismo, culpar y señalar antes de intentar entender.  </p><p>Damian era salvaje, iracundo, prepotente, amargado, hiriente; merece ser aislado, rechazado, ignorado, burlado, ridiculizado, excluido. Él se lo gano, decían. Todos menos Dick.</p><p>Dick lo vio inseguro, valiente, fiel, fuerte, determinado, y aunque todos podían ver eso, les pesaba más lo negativo que lo positivo.</p><p>Miraron a Damian como un victimario, un pequeño adulto pagando sus pecados de sangre, no una víctima utilizada desde la cuna como un peón. No era alguien que luchaba contra sus propios demonios, levantando con las manos temblorosas las piezas rotas que lo construían en un caos.  </p><p>Una sensación de ahogo golpeo a Jason.</p><p>Soberbio, violento, sarcástico, imprudente, desobediente, irreverente.</p><p><em>Irrespetuoso</em>, decía Bruce. Bueno, ¿qué respeto debería albergar Damian por los adultos cuando todos los que conocían lo habían utilizado de muñeco, vapuleándolo de un lado a otro como si no tuviese voluntad?</p><p>Jason sabía lo que era desconfiar de los mayores a la vez que luchaba por permanecer agradecido con quienes lo ayudaron. Y no hizo nada, <em>nada</em>.</p><p>Porque viendo la mirada consternada y sorprendida de la chica hacía el último Robin, o los ojos recelosos del hechicero, pudo vislumbrar un amor y un conocimiento de parte de ellos por quien era verdaderamente Damian que lo dejo mareado y confundido.</p><p>Maya Ducard no les guardaba rencor por mérito de su padre.</p><p>
  <em>Realmente son una mierda de familia, no sabían nada.</em>
</p><p>Era rencor por cómo la pasó Damian, por lo que ellos llegaron a ver que todos se negaron a prestar atención.</p><p>Un consuelo sordo y hueco altero el curso de acción, concluyendo que Damian al menos creo su propia familia, una donde se sentía cómodo y seguro. No muy distinto a él, pero distinto.</p><p>Debía dejar de comparar.</p><p>Los ojos verdes se posaron sobre él abruptamente, despojados con tanta velocidad que el reemplazo de una mirada acogedora y simpática fue demasiado obvio hacia el desprecio y la cautela. Sólo dejó más en evidencia lo mucho que el mayor ignoraba.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Lamento el atraso gente, y que sea corto. <br/>Pero adivinen, qué es lo peor que te puede pasar en estas épocas de pandemia?<br/>Bueno, sí, un familiar tuvo covid a principios de enero y ahora parece que la estoy ligando yo. En el medio tuve un viaje de trabajo a otra provincia. <br/>Espero que la próxima actualización sea más rápida. <br/>&lt;3</p><p>Parece que le estoy dando con un caño a Jason, pero no es así realmente. Creo que es el tipo de persona que se trataría de forma dura si se equivoca en algo como esto. Siempre pensé que por mucho que Damian fuesen INSOPORTABLE al principio, lo trataron muchas veces de un modo que me recordó a la frase "culpar a la victima". Incluso cuando avanzaba o algo, se le reconoció muy poco en general. (En serio Jason? decirle a un niño que Alfred murió por su culpa?). Ahora es como que se le da bola (ejem, sólo Bruce, escritores idiotas) sólo porque dejó el manto de Robín. No se me hace justo como manejan el personaje. <br/>Así que bueno, Jason se esta replanteando algunas cosas lejos de la influencia de otras opiniones.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>He leído fanfics donde Damian cuando es adolescente, explota y le importa mucho menos la opinión de otros respecto a qué es digno. Así que no le molesta jugar de forma estúpida y arriesgada.<br/>Me gusto tanto que quise probar mi propia cucharada del asunto y ME ENCANTO.<br/>Un Damian adolescente sin ser supervisado es muy interesante, por todo lo que puede hacer.<br/>Y por supuesto, el primero en querer golpearlo por estúpido es Jason. La mierda que pueda soltar Damian puede provocar que Dick se entristezca y le de espacio enojándose o que Tim resople y no se meta. Pero Jason se jode en eso. </p>
<p>Lo que empujo de nuevo a Damian fue una colchoneta grande para piletas. A mi me paso en natación, eramos muchos en el recreo y un profesor lanzó una y quede abajo. Son pesadas y duras, de modo que solo te queda rodearlas. La mierda fue que eran pocas y codiciadas así que un montón de piernas rodeando su perímetro me patearon al centro.</p>
<p>Puede que haya o no un segundo capitulo, estoy trabajando en eso.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>